Light from a Dead Star
by FelWatch
Summary: Era uma verdade nojenta. Preferia ela a areia sob seus pés e a brisa de veraneio sobre o seu cabelos e rosto. A luz daquela estrela para sempre a influenciaria, mesmo que morta...


**_Disclaimer: _**_O mundo e personagens de _Percy Jackson & Os Olimpianos _não me pertencem; eles são de total propriedade de _Rick Riordan_._

_**Nota: **Essa história foi escrita e complementada por trechos da música **Cosmic Love** da banda **Florence and the Machine**. Como é proibido postar _songfics _neste site, retirei os trechos da música._

— _Episódio __**Dramático**_

— _Annabeth __**& **__Luke_

— _**Betada**_

* * *

><p><strong>— LIGHT FROM A DEAD STAR —<strong>

* * *

><p>— Não pensei que você aceitaria o meu pedido com tanta facilidade — disse-lhe Percy Jackson, sorrindo um tanto.<p>

Annabeth cerrou os olhos, serena, plácida e santa, sentindo o vento quente de verão acariciando-lhe a pele bronzeada, fazendo esvoaçar os seus cabelos dourados, desgrenhando-nos, aliviando o abafo na sua nuca, levantando parte de sua camisa e ameigando o seu baixo ventre. Suspirou uma vez, uma única vez, profundamente, soltando o ar pelas narinas, e mentiu:

— Gosto do mar... Me lembra você.

Percy, enternecido àquela tão bonita alusão, abraçou-a por trás, entrelaçando o ventre de sua namorada com seus braços, apertando-o de leve e beijando sutilmente o seu pescoço e bochechas.

Era ainda manhã, e os ponteiros já iam indicando, indo para o meio-dia; o sol incidia quase perpendicularmente, abrasando a pele do casal, colando-as com uma fina e quente camada de suor, abençoando-o com os seus fortes raios solares. À frente deles oscilava o mar nas suas ondas, muito azul, muito brilhante sob aquele calor, com pontos a luzir aqui e ali; e ao longe, onde se deitava ao sol o restante da praia, o ar agitava-se, criando miragens e curvas.

Percy sentou-se, puxando Annabeth consigo, abrindo as suas pernas e depositando-a entre elas, aninhando-a carinhosamente no seu peito, beijando-lhe a face, os olhos, o cabelo, comovido com tanta beleza, amolecido pelo calor que se fazia, desejando fazê-la sua.

Mas para Annabeth nada disso importava.

Ela estremeceu seus pés sobre a areia, sentindo os pequenos grãos penetrarem nos vãos; não, não era _ele _que a praia lhe lembrava, era Luke e os seus cabelos que se assemelhavam tão bem àquela paisagem, fluidos, lisos e bonitos. E, levada por essa sensação de nostalgia ela quase se esquecia de corresponder às carícias do Jackson, que de tão brando desejava-a apenas silenciosa, não era necessário responder...

O calor pareceu facilitar o seu devaneio: de repente estava de novo sob aquela tira de metal, espantada, sentindo os olhos frenéticos nas órbitas, o suor dificultando o seu punho sobre o martelo. Fora Luke que a tirara de lá, e ela se atirara nele, quase o desmiolando, achando que fosse um monstro, _o monstro mais belo do mundo_. E qual não fora o seu entusiasmo quando descobriu que ele e Thalia eram também semideuses? Qual não fora a sua esperança, os seus olhos a brilhar, enternecidos, afogados de lágrimas e mergulhados no azul dos orbes do Castellan quando ele lhe murmurou, prometendo, também sonhador, também abalado e comovido:

— Jamais deixarei que algo lhe machuque... E seremos uma família, uma família melhor que a sua já foi...

Podia sentir de novo os lábios dele, não mais velho que si, tocando os seus cabelos e bochechas molhadas pelas lágrimas.

Mas aquela figura crescera — ela crescera — contudo ele ainda era o seu herói, o seu prometido, vendo nele a imagem da lábia benevolente, tão oposta à sua natureza inteligente e autoritária; por que ela, com o passar do tempo, sentia vir subir todo o sangue ao rosto, sentia coçar o braço incessantemente, e os olhos de repente a arder, o coração abrindo espaço pelas suas cavidades?

E depois de todo o furor que aquele garoto de cabelos negros, dono de um chifre de Minotauro e de uma perna manca causou, depois que ela finalmente saíra do Acampamento numa missão — mesmo que com um tolo daqueles, novato e inconsequente —, após o Raio ter sido devolvido ao Olimpo, tudo parecia bem, até Percy ser envenenado por Luke, o seu então herói, traindo-a, deixando-a sem sono por semanas, explodindo sem pudor todas as suas esperanças e sonhos.

Ele a deixara desnorteada; e de que servia a sua sabedoria, a sua inteligência quando ele lhe aparecia para abalar os sonhos? E em tudo ela o via; sob aquele mesmo sol, com o sorriso dilatado, os olhos muito claros e luzidios, os trejeitos um pouco irreverentes e o sorriso que a tanto contagiava.

Era idiota, uma tolice, uma traição... Mas a sua mente pregava-lhe peças, e mesmo sob as carícias do Jackson, era o loiro, era o garoto com a grave cicatriz que ela via deitado ao seu lado à cama; que lhe fazia subir ondas de calor de repente, depois as apagando tão displicente e insensivelmente com os seus olhos de repente frios, oscilando asquerosamente de um azul puro e claro para um dourado esfumaçado e frenético de poder.

Não importava, não conseguia resistir; era nele, irresistivelmente, que ela pensava quando, lasciva e silenciosa, fazia descer a sua mão por debaixo do cobertor, imaginando nos seus próprios dedos as carícias do Castellan.

Annabeth, malsofrida, preguiçosa, abriu os seus olhos, ignorando por um segundo a carícia da maresia — os carinhos de Luke, quais ela nunca sentira.

Fixou os olhos do Jackson.

— O mar me lembra os seus olhos...

Era uma verdade nojenta. Preferia ela, muito mais, a areia sob seus pés, e a brisa de veraneio sobre o seu cabelos e rosto. A luz daquela estrela para sempre a influenciaria, mesmo que morta, continuava a incidir perpendicularmente, gravemente sobre a mente tão aguçada e fortemente estruturada da Chase, alterando a sua órbita.


End file.
